narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hound vs Man, Maskue and Gengaku
It didn't take long for Maskue to notice something was wrong. I looked around expressing my angered emotions. "Hello?" Maskue muttered as he heard a noise. He quickly turned to see a man and watched as the man disappeared once again. Gengaku had been sent to eliminate a shinobi who had recently killed an ally of Amegakure. He had been watching Maskue for a few days watching him as he lived his life waiting to strike once he figured out who Maskue was. The sun sets as its warmth leaves the area and leaves only bitter winds. The sky appears an orangish color as it slowly becomes darker and darker. It has set the scenery for this upcoming battle. "No one kills a shinobi of Ame and should expect to live a long life" he thinks to himself. As Maskue travels through the wilderness on the outskirts of the land of fire, Gengaku follows though he would never kill this man without letting him know why. He let him self be noticed to let Masuke become aware of this situation. Quckly and with silence then makes himself invisble to the mans senses. Within a few moments appears in from of Masuke seemingly from out of thin air. "Hello there, im sorry but your life is something i wish to take." he says in a polite voice. Suddenly his voices becomes darker and heavier "You should have never killed that Amegakure shinobi." As Maskue looked over he laughed. "Do you reallly think I care?, He kind of deserved it." "So by all means, make me pay for it" Maskue laughed as a he charged Gengaku. He didn't know how strong he was so he send some Kunai at him, he watched Gengaku easily dodge them and postion himself. Maskue didn't want to waste energy so he stood his ground. He recalled the moment when he killed the ally of Amegakure. He was walking through the village on a misson to kill him. When he had seen him he quickly stabbed him. His injuries left him to a painful death and Maskue had left his body. He even remebered laughing as the people looked at the dead body in horror remebering how much he did for the village. Maskue then decided to act, and he once again charged Gengaku but with ambition to end it. He resorted to hand to hand combat but quickly noticed this would go no where. "Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu" Maskue said as he blew the heated flames. The flames rage as they rush through the area after Gengaku who calmly stands still. He crouches as the flames get closer "He may have deserved to die" Gengaku says as the flames seemingly engulf him in the erupt blaze. The ashes from the burnt surroundings is all that remained after the technique had ended. "But your need to die is even greater then his was" a voice says a few feet behind Masuke. "My anger and my rage will overcome your will to win this battle." He has jumped over the flames and with Masuke focused on them was easy to avoid his detection. "The outcome of this battle has already been set. Ones need to live and ones to kill are equally as powerful, but in the end only the one with the stronger goal is the one who determines how the flow of a battle goes. Now come!!! let my rage consume you." Gengaku says as he then performs Boar and Tiger seal "Doton: Yomi Numa!!" he announces as the very earth below Masuke begins to change into a vast amount of devouring mud with the only intention being that of sinking its enemies into death. The Toyeegan was the only technique Maskue could use at a moment like this. He didn't want to waste the Toyeegan already but he needed it. As time slowed down and jumped around until he reached safetly. He needed to change his stragety. With about 5 seconds left of the Toyeegan left he decided to use another Fire Ball Jutsu. The flames went hurling at Gengaku as he watched. He also created a Shadow Clone to trick Gengaku. By this time most of the area had been turned into mud so any step Maskue would take on the ground now would instantly cause his feet to grasp to the ground and sink him. Gengaku had been completely been engulfed in the flames but to maskue's closer inspection noticed that Gengaku had been reduced to nothing but mud. Gengaku controls this battle field now as Maskue would have to keep to the trees to survive. Though this is no ordinary shinobi he had already planned out what to do in a situation like this "Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu" is heard and echoed through the area from an unknown location. Adding to his already powerful techniques causes a certain point in the ground to be the focus as everything began sinking towards the one point. Including trees and rocks and the very ground it self all started to rush towards that point like a drain. This combined with his previous technique makes the ground mud like and sticky so if Maskue were to touch any of it he would be stuck instantly to the ground and then would sink twice as fast. The mud rushing to the drain like pit would also made it extremely difficult for him to fight the current of mud. Maskue's shadow clone popped and he ran with his real body. During the Toyeegan he made a shadow clone to get away with his real body to escape the Mud Technique Gengaku was using. Maskue didn't stop running until he reached a different part of land, near the water. He wasn't sure where Gengaku was, so he waited near the water. He thought he might of run around 33 meters just to escape the jutsu. Maskue was running out of chakra and waited for Gengaku to attack, as he had a idea on what to do. Category:SageOfDespair Category:Roleplays